Peur du noir
by Saluzozette
Summary: Oui, Mikey a toujours eu peur du noir. Mais lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ce n'était qu'une peur normal. Une peur d'enfant, illogique et sans fondement. Alors pourquoi est-ce devenu une terreur absolue ? "Vos peurs sont les armes de vos ennemis. Ne les utilisez pas les uns contre les autres..."


**Ouai, je sais, le résumé sent mauvais, désolée ^^' j'espère quand même que vous apprécierez la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Peur du noir :**_

Le silence était total dans la planque. La télévision diffusait la série Space Heroes dans le vide, le labo sonnait comme une tombe et aucun enfant ne hurlait après un autre à cause d'une blague quelconque. Habituellement, il y avait toujours des cris dans la maison, que ce soit dans le dojo, dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, mais à cet instant, rien d'autre que les « _cap'tain Ryan ! _» qui sortaient de temps en temps de l'écran. Personne n'avait le cœur à rire actuellement.

Raphaël, Léonardo et Donatello étaient assis contre le mur, en face de la chambre de leur jeune frère. La petite tortue au bandana rouge fixait ses genoux d'un air maussade alors que son frère aîné fixait la porte avec angoisse. Donnie, quant à lui, se triturait les doigts, au bord des larmes. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ça tourne ainsi. Ce n'était pas censé tourner ainsi !

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, Léo se redressa pour frapper à la porte. Ses coups étaient hésitants, et il entendit distinctement le hoquet de Donatello. Son frère n'avait, de toute évidence, pas du tout envie de faire face à son maître dès maintenant. Les trois enfants commencèrent à trembler quand la voix sévère de leur père se fit entendre, les invitant à pénétrer dans la chambre. L'un après l'autre, ils s'avancèrent. Splinter était assis sur le lit, à côté de son plus jeune fils et posa sur eux un regard dur. Raphaël sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit le visage pâle et les yeux fermés de Michelangelo, et il sentit à son tour venir des larmes de honte. Son frère dormait malgré ses tremblements et sa température. Son front était bandé, de même que ses doigts et, sans doute, ses genoux. Une de ses mains était en écharpe. Au moins était-il silencieux à présent. Au moins ne hurlait-il plus.

« Il va bien ? Demanda Léonardo d'une petite voix en s'approchant d'un pas.

- Je pense qu'il s'en remettra, répondit son maître sans les quitter du regard. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous.

- On ne voulait pas… Tenta de se défendre l'aîné d'une voix tremblante. On ne savait pas…

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Gronda Splinter d'un ton qui n'admettait pas d'excuses. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ?

- C'était pour rire, marmonna Raphaël. On voulait juste lui faire une blague. Parce qu'il nous en fait tout le temps, lui… »

_**OoOoO**_

**_Trois heures plus tôt…_**

_« __Hey, Mikey ! Tu viens avec nous ? _

_- Vous allez où ?_

_- On va se promener le long des rails. Léo dit qu'il a trouvé un tunnel qu'on n'a pas encore exploré un peu plus loin. __»_

_Michelangelo eut un immense sourire et bondit du sofa pour rejoindre ses frères près des portillons. Les quatre tortues, du haut de leurs neufs ans, se précédèrent pour quitter la station et le plus jeune partit en avant, ravie de cette occasion pour se défouler. Les trois autres se lancèrent des regards complices, de mauvais sourires sur les lèvres. C'était Donnie qui avait eu l'idée, suite aux blagues à répétition dont il avait été victime la veille, mais c'était Raph qui avait monté la plaisanterie et Léo qui avait trouvé l'emplacement idéal. _

_Mikey passait son temps à les embêter. Pas pour être méchant, pas du tout, mais seulement parce que ça le faisait rire et qu'il savait, bien que ça ne se voie pas, que cela amusait également ses frères. Il arrivait d'ailleurs souvent que Raphaël se joigne à ses jeux. Mais pour une fois, les trois aînés avaient envie de s'amuser aux dépens de leur benjamin, histoire de rire un peu._

_« __C'est encore loin ?__ Demanda Michelangelo au bout de quelques minutes._

_- Non, juste là,__ répondit Léo en indiquant un couloir condamné par deux planches qui se croisaient._

_- Oh, c'est vraiment tout près,__ remarqua la petite tortue au bandana orange. __Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne l'a pas déjà visité ?_

_- Sûrs et certains,__ mentit Donnie avec aplomb. __Tu sais que j'ai une mémoire d'éléphant. On n'est jamais venu ici._

_- D'accord, __admit Michelangelo en souriant.__ J'y vais en premier.__ »_

_Il enjamba rapidement la barrière, suivit par ses aînés. Les quatre enfants visitèrent plusieurs salles, s'éloignant toujours plus des lumières du couloir principal dont, malgré son abandon, les panneaux indiquant les issues de secours diffusaient toujours une rassurante couleur verte. Donnie et Raph étaient munis de lampes de poche à larges faisceaux qui éclairaient très bien. Donatello les avait fabriquées lui-même. Ils avaient évidemment déjà exploré cette section de la rame, mais Mikey n'avait jamais eut une bonne mémoire des lieux, aussi ne remarqua-t-il rien et s'extasia-t-il, comme au premier jour._

_Au bout de vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle pleine de ferrailles trop vieilles pour ressembler à quoi que ce soit et dans laquelle se trouvait – hormis celle par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer – une seule porte. _

_« __On est loin de la planque, pas vrai ?__ Questionna Michelangelo avec excitation. __Au moins dix kilomètres !_

_- Je dirais à peine plus d'un, plutôt,__ répondit Léo d'une voix ironique._

_- Vous croyez qu'il y a quoi derrière cette porte ? __Demanda le plus jeune dont les yeux brillaient de curiosité. __Si on continue à descendre comme ça, on finira peut-être par atteindre le centre de la terre ! _

_- Ton sens des proportions est complètement à revoir, Mikey, __se moqua Donnie._

_- Tu n'as qu'à entrer pour voir, __proposa Raphaël.__ On te suit.__ »_

_Tout guilleret, le ninja au bandana orange entra. Puis il grogna._

_« __Oh, c'est pas intéressant, les gars. C'est tout petit là-dedans. On dirait un placard à balais. __»_

_Il finissait à peine sa phrase que ses frères refermaient la porte sur lui et tiraient le verrou, déjà en train de rigoler. Ils entendirent un cri de surprise puis la voix de leur jeune frère leur parvint, étouffée par la cloison._

_« __Les gars, ouvrez-moi, c'est pas drôle !_

_- Oh, aller Mikey !__ S'exclama Raph qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. __Il ne fait pas si noir que ça, là-dedans, si ?_

_- Non, vraiment, ouvrez-moi !__ »_

_La peur qui s'entendait dans le ton de Michelangelo redoubla leur hilarité. Pour une fois qu'il était victime d'une blague, ils allaient en profiter largement._

_« __Les gars !__ S'exclama leur benjamin d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë. __C'est pas drôle ! J'ai peur du noir !_

_- On sait, __répondit Donatello qui, tout de même, commençait à avoir pitié de son petit frère._

_- S'il vous plait ! Ouvrez-moi ! __»_

_Finalement, après avoir profité une ou deux minutes, Léonardo décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la plaisanterie. Les blagues les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures._

_« __C'est bon, Raph, ouvre-lui,__ ordonna-t-il en essuyant ses dernières larmes de rire._

_- Quoi, déjà ?__ Protesta la tortue au bandana rouge en tendant néanmoins la main vers le verrou. __T'es pas drôle, Léo._

_- Dépêchez-vous !__ Cria Michelangelo d'un ton plus énervé qu'apeuré, à présent qu'il savait sa délivrance proche. __Dépêchez-vous ! __»_

_Léo et Donnie échangèrent un dernier regard amusé puis reportèrent leur attention sur Raphaël._

_« __Bon alors, tu ouvres ?__ Demanda l'aîné._

_- J'y arrive pas. __»_

_Il y eut une seconde de silence le temps que tout le monde enregistre l'information._

_« __Quoi ?!__ S'écria Mikey dont la voix monta si haut qu'elle se brisa. __Je veux sortir d'ici !__ S'écria-t-il ensuite en frappant soudain contre la porte et les murs. __Faites-moi sortir ! __»_

_Donatello et Léonardo s'approchèrent à leur tour et tentèrent de débloquer le verrou. Mais rien à faire, la rouille était partout. Ils avaient réussi à le faire tourner dans un sens, impossible de le faire tourner dans l'autre. Michelangelo était bien coincé. Il commençait à pousser des cris de plus en plus terribles et ses frères sentirent leurs cœurs accélérer. Ce n'était pas des cris de peur, c'était des cris de terreur._

_« __Ne t'inquiète pas, Mikey !__ S'exclama Léo. __On va te faire sortir, attend un peu !_

_- Je veux sortir ! J'ai peur du noir ! FAITES-MOI SORTIR !_

_- Arrête de hurler comme ça !__ Lui cria Raphaël. __C'est juste histoire de deux minutes !_

_- J'AI PEUR ! __»_

_Il continuait de taper contre les murs et la porte en poussant des hurlements terrifiés. Léonardo sentit la panique grimper. Ils eurent beau essayer de raisonner leur jeune frère tout en essayant de le libérer, rien n'y faisait. Michelangelo continuait de hurler et de frapper les murs, comme s'il ne les entendait plus. Quant au verrou, il résistait. Ils n'avaient pas assez de forces. Finalement, même Raph commença à avoir peur._

_« __Il faut aller chercher Splinter !__ S'exclama-t-il. __Il saura quoi faire !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mikey !__ Cria Donnie à l'adresse de son petit frère en collant sa bouche à un interstice entre la porte et le mur. __On revient vite ! __»_

_**OoOoO**_

_Michelangelo n'avait plus de contrôle sur son corps, ni sur son esprit. Tout bon sens l'avait quitté, laissant place libre à une terreur pure. Elle courait dans ses veines, maîtrisant ses mouvements et ses pensées, le tenant complètement sous sa coupe._

_La petite tortue avait toujours eu peur du noir. La nuit, il avait besoin que la porte soit entre ouverte pour être serein. Si, par hasard, il se réveillait avant le jour et constatait qu'elle ne l'était pas, il avait besoin de se lever et d'aller ouvrir pour pouvoir ensuite se rendormir. La différence entre sa chambre et la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement était que cette dernière était assez petite pour que __**ses coudes touchent presque **__**deux murs opposés, et qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité d'entre ouvrir quoi que ce soit !**_

_Quand ses frères avaient refermé la porte sur lui, il avait senti la bonne vieille peur surgir. Mais celle-ci, même si ça lui était difficile, il pouvait arriver à la maîtriser. Ce n'était rien comparé à la terreur qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il était vraiment bloqué dans ce placard à balais. À cet instant, si c'était possible, tout s'était assombrit devant ses yeux. Il lui avait semblé que les murs se rapprochaient, que le plafond allait l'écraser, que, du noir, sortiraient quelques horribles choses qui le dévoreraient après l'avoir tué très lentement. Il s'était alors mis à ruer en tous sens, tentant d'échapper par tous les moyens possibles à ce sort funeste. Mais que pouvaient ses petits poings contre du béton ? Que pouvaient ses muscles de jeune garçon contre les murs qui se rapprochaient inexorablement de lui ? Que pouvaient ses hurlements contre le noir qui s'insinuait partout ? Mikey sentait son esprit lui échapper._

_Soudain, à travers la brume de sa terreur, il entendit la voix de son frère, Donatello, plus clairement que jusqu'à présent. Un élan d'espoir le fit revenir à lui l'espace d'une minute. Ça y était ? Ils avaient réussi à ouvrit la porte ?!_

_« __Ne t'inquiète pas, Mikey ! On revient vite ! __»_

_L'information mit un bout de temps à prendre du sens pour la jeune tortue. Revenir d'où ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit s'éloigner les faibles rayons des lampes de ses frères qui passaient entre la porte et le mur, là où ils étaient mal accolés, qu'il comprit. Ses frères le laissaient-là._

_« __NON !__ Hurla-t-il plus fort que jamais. __Revenez ! Raph ! Léo ! Donnie ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS TOUT SEUL !__ »_

_Mais ils n'entendirent pas. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus une seule source de lumière et Michelangelo perdit tout sens de la réalité. Il se débattit avec acharnement, hurlant à pleins poumons et frappant de tout son corps chaque surface qu'il pouvait atteindre. Où étaient le haut et le bas ? La droite et la gauche ? Les murs devaient s'être réellement rapprochés. Il était sûr qu'en entrant, la pièce était plus grande que ça. Le plafond aussi se déplaçait-il ? Il lui sembla soudain qu'il avait moins d'air. Il se mit à respirer avec difficulté._

_« __Je veux sortir ! Les gars ! Revenez ! Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! Sensei ! JE VEUX SORTIR ! __»_

_Seul le silence répondait à ses cris. Michelangelo ne sentit même pas l'eau froide qui se mit à rouler sur ses joues. S'il l'avait senti, il se serait étonné que les larmes de chagrin soient chaudes tandis que les larmes de terreur étaient glaciales. Mais il ne sentait plus rien. Mikey n'était pas de ceux qui pleurent pour un rien – il ne considérait même pas les larmes de peur comme de vraies larmes – et à l'instant, il n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il se passait sur son visage. Seuls lui importaient ces murs qui se rapprochaient lentement, mais surement, et ce noir, insidieux et maléfique, qui était partout. Il lui semblait sentir l'obscurité s'introduire en lui, par ses oreilles, son nez, sa bouche. Il la sentait ramper dans son corps et dans ses veines, jusque dans ces os, pour prendre le contrôle. Déjà il frappait les murs et hurlait alors qu'il n'y avait rien de plus inutile. Bientôt, le noir serait également dans son esprit et aspirerait tous ses souvenirs, ses envies, ses sentiments. Le noir était un effaceur. Il effacerait très vite son existence et ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu._

_Michelangelo frappa de nouveau la porte de ses poings et sentit une vague de douleur lui traverser le poignet. Mais il ignora la peine. Il préférait se briser les os et __**sortir**__, plutôt que de mourir ici les bras en croix !_

_Sa respiration devint sifflante. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à inspirer de l'air. Peut-être l'obscurité obstruait-elle également ses poumons ? Peut-être allait-il mourir étouffé avant d'être mangé par les créatures qui lui inspiraient cette terreur ? Serait-ce préférable à la mort lente qu'il aurait si s'étaient-elles qui s'occupaient de son cas ? Il ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Il n'avait à présent plus assez d'oxygène pour continuer de se débattre. Il glissa sur le sol, incapable de réguler ses inspirations. Il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes et était conscient des différents liquides qui coulaient sur son visage. L'un, glacial, roulait sur ses joues, un second, brûlant, sur son front et dans ses yeux, et un autre, gluant, pas vraiment liquide, dans son cou et le long de son plastron. Il sentait tout ça mais n'avait pas assez de volontés pour faire un geste. Ses hurlements avaient cessé, ne laissant place qu'à de longues plaintes et sifflements qui sortaient de sa gorge. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme saccadé, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et son corps tremblait de façon convulsive. Pourtant, étrangement, il avait encore conscience de tout._

_Il sentait la douleur dans sa tête, dans ses poumons, à ses mains, ses pieds et ses genoux, il sentait les murs se rapprocher les uns des autres – il ne pouvait même plus étendre entièrement ses jambes à présent ! – et il sentait le noir s'infiltrer dans son cœur. _

_Un dernier hurlement franchit ses lèvres avant que son esprit ne s'égare complètement._

_**OoOoO**_

_« __Maître Splinter ! Maître Splinter ! __»_

_En entendant les voix paniquées de ses fils, le rat se redressa et quitta le dojo à grands pas. Il vit accourir ses trois aînés dont les visages pâles lui firent redouter un événement grave. Il avait vu ses enfants partir, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour une de leurs escapades souterraines. Tant qu'ils ne montaient pas à la surface, Splinter ne se faisait pas de soucis pour eux. Les égouts étaient sûrs, du moins la plupart du temps. Des accidents pouvaient cependant arriver et le maître remarqua tout de suite l'absence de son plus jeune fils._

_« __Où est Michelangelo ?__ Demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant tandis que Léonardo et Raphaël lui attrapaient chacun une main et que Donatello se rabattait sur son kimono pour le tirer vers la sortie de la planque._

_- Il est coincé !__ S'exclama la tortue au bandana bleu. __La porte est fermée, on n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !_

_- Il n'arrête pas de crier !__ Gémit Donnie d'un ton apeuré._

_- Vous l'avez laissé tout seul ?__ Gronda le rat en accélérant soudain le pas. __Etes-vous inconscients ? __»_

_Les jeunes ninjas frissonnèrent, réalisant soudain ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient laissé leur frère seul, alors qu'il semblait déjà terrifié. Aucun d'eux n'avait songé à rester pour essayer de le rassurer. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être trois pour prévenir Splinter ! Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'autofustigation. Il fallait libérer Michelangelo au plus vite._

_« __Pourquoi était-il tout seul de l'autre côté d'une porte ? Et pourquoi cette porte est-elle coincée ?__ Demanda leur père en réfléchissant à toute vitesse._

_- C'est la rouille,__ répondit Raphaël dont les yeux brillaient de colère. __Il y en a partout !__ »_

_Splinter hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et indiqua la sortie à ses fils d'un geste brusque._

_« __Montrez-moi le chemin. __»_

_Il avait fallut dix minutes aux enfants pour parcourir la distance qui les séparaient de la planque. Ils furent encore plus rapides au retour. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle et que le faisceau de la lampe de Raphaël se posa sur la vieille porte rouillée, le maître ninja sentit l'inquiétude grimper._

_« __Il était tout seul dans le noir ? __Réalisa-t-il. __Tout seul dans le noir ? __»_

_Splinter connaissait la peur de son plus jeune fils. Michelangelo avait toujours craint l'obscurité. Et ayant déjà été sous le coup d'une terreur totale, le rat redoutait l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son enfant._

_« __Mikey !__ L'appela Léonardo avec un léger sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres. __On est revenu, tu vas sortir !__ »_

_Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le silence était complet dans la pièce. Les trois enfants froncèrent les sourcils alors que Splinter se précipitait près de la porte._

_« __Mikey, répond !__ Ordonna Raphaël._

_- C'est bizarre, il n'arrêtait pas de crier tout à l'heure,__ marmonna Donatello._

_- Michelangelo, tu m'entends ?__ Demanda le maître. __Nous allons te sortir de là, mon fils. Ne t'inquiète pas.__ »_

_Toujours aucune réponse. Sans attendre, le rat saisit la lampe de l'un de ses fils et la braqua sur la porte._

_« __Le verrou est tiré. __» Constata-il à mi voix, trop bas pour que les aînés puissent l'entendre._

_Il commençait à mieux comprendre la situation et il sentit venir la colère. Léonardo, Raphaël et Donatello avaient enfermé Michelangelo dans cette pièce intentionnellement. Sans méchanceté sans doute, mais le résultat pouvait avoir de graves conséquences. Splinter savait ce que la terreur à l'état pur pouvait produire comme dommages sur le corps et l'esprit. Mikey avait peur du noir et être enfermé dans une obscurité complète ne devait pas l'avoir aidé à garder son sang froid. Qui plus est, d'après ce qu'avaient expliqué ses frères, cela faisait à présent plus de vingt minutes qu'il était seul, livré à lui-même et à sa plus sombre peur, dans un réduit à peine assez grand pour s'y tenir à deux._

_La rouille résista à la force du rat pendant environs une minute. Puis le verrou tourna dans un grincement terrible et la porte s'entre ouvrit. Ce que les trois tortues et leur père découvrirent derrière le battant réduit leurs cœurs en miette. Michelangelo était là, terré dans un coin, complètement immobile. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais fixaient le vide, comme s'il était déjà très loin de sa famille. Ses jambes, ses bras et son front étaient couverts de sang, et l'un de ses poignets semblait être cassé. Sa respiration n'était plus que de longs sifflements presque inaudibles, mais le plus terrifiant était son visage. Ses iris n'étaient plus réduits qu'à deux minuscules points bleus, tandis que des larmes qu'il ne sentait même pas roulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant à son sang. De l'écume s'était formée au coin de ses lèvres. De la bave était rependue dans son cou et sur son plastron. Il ne parut pas remarquer sa famille, ni le retour de la lumière._

_« __Mikey ?...__ Balbutia Léo qui semblait presque aussi pâle que son petit frère._

_- Mon fils,__ murmura Splinter en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant et en l'attirant dans ses bras. __Mon fils, je suis là. C'est finit à présent. Tout va bien. __»_

_Lorsque la main de Michelangelo s'agrippa au kimono de son père, celui-ci ne fut pas capable de dire si s'était parce qu'il l'avait reconnu ou uniquement parce qu'il sentait de la chaleur. Le rat se redressa lentement en serrant son jeune fils contre lui. D'un pan de son vêtement, il essuya délicatement le visage de la tortue. L'enfant n'avait pas changé d'expression et fixait toujours un point invisible, mais il remua soudain les lèvres. Sa voix était si faible que Splinter dû s'approcher pour entendre ce qu'il marmonnait._

_« __Sensei…__ Gémissait-il. __Ne me laissez pas tout seul dans le noir. Sensei…__ »_

_Malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, le rat fut soulagé d'entendre ces mots. Michelangelo l'avait donc reconnu. Son esprit n'était pas définitivement égaré. Il irait bien._

_**OoOoO**_

À présent, Splinter fixait ses aînés dans l'attente de réponses. Ils étaient revenus à la planque en courant et le rat avait prit soin de son benjamin durant deux heures avant de permettre à ses frères d'entrer dans la chambre. Physiquement, ça aurait put être pire. Michelangelo avait des écorchures un peu partout, là où il avait frappé le mur. Son front était bien abimé et son poignet gauche était cassé. Ils étaient à peine arrivés à la planque que la fièvre l'avait prit. Mais il n'avait rien qui ne puisse être réparé. Psychiquement s'était une autre histoire. Après les quelques mots qu'il avait dit à Splinter, il n'avait plus prononcé une parole. Son maître avait dû user de la force pour réussir à lui faire lâcher son kimono et le mettre au lit. Michelangelo avait poussé un cri de terreur lorsqu'il avait perdu le contacte physique avec son père et ses yeux s'étaient mit à tourner frénétiquement. Il paraissait chercher quelque chose sans le voir. Splinter s'était soudain inquiété. Pourquoi son fils ne le voyait-il pas alors qu'il était de nouveau à la lumière ? Finalement, apaisé par les gestes doux du vieux rat, le linge humide sur son front et la chaleur de son lit, la jeune tortue s'était endormit. Mais ses tremblements ne se calmaient pas et l'on pouvait voir à son visage que ses rêves n'étaient pas agréables.

« Vous savez que Michelangelo a peur du noir, gronda Maître Splinter à l'adresse de ses autres fils. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- C'était une blague, répéta le ninja au bandana rouge en fixant ses pieds d'un air buté.

- Ton frère t'a-t-il déjà poussé dans un trou plein d'insectes, Raphaël ? Demanda le rat d'un ton sec et sévère. Et toi, Léonardo, t'a-t-il déjà suspendu par les pieds au sommet d'un building ?

- Non, Sensei… Murmura l'aîné.

- Donatello… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le gronder également, Splinter s'aperçut soudain que la petite tortue n'avait pas attendu son autorisation pour s'approcher de Michelangelo. Donnie s'était agenouillé près du lit et pleurait à gros sanglots silencieux en regardant son petit frère. Il semblait terrorisé par ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsque son maître prononça son nom, il tourna des yeux désespérés vers lui.

« Est-ce qu'il va nous détester, Sensei ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue presque aphone par l'angoisse et la peur. Est-ce qu'il va arrêter d'être malade et nous détester quand il se réveillera ?... »

Tout d'abord, Splinter ne sut que dire. Si les peurs de trois de ses fils étaient évidentes, il se rendit soudain compte que Donatello n'avait jamais exprimé de terreur profonde jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une énorme erreur et pousse son petit frère au bord de la folie. La voilà, la plus grande terreur de Donnie. Qu'un membre de sa famille change définitivement, peut-être disparaisse, peut-être meurt. Que sa famille soit brisée, en d'autres termes.

A la question de leur frère, Léonardo et Raphaël, se firent tout ouïe. Le rat poussa un soupire.

« Je ne sais pas, mes fils, déclara-t-il avec gravité. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas dans quel état sera l'esprit de Michelangelo lorsqu'il se réveillera. La terreur est un sentiment horrible. Voyez ce que cela l'a poussé à faire sur son propre corps. Pour sortir de cette pièce, Michelangelo a oublié toute douleur et est allé jusqu'à frapper les murs avec un poignet brisé. Imaginez ce qu'il a dut ressentir lorsqu'il a comprit que cela ne servait à rien. »

Le rat invita ses fils aînés à s'approcher d'un geste. Raphaël se posta immédiatement près de Donatello mais Léonardo resta quelques pas en retraits.

« Sensei… Murmura-t-il d'un ton douloureux. Je vous jure que je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Jamais on aurait fait une chose pareille si on avait sût comment ça tournerait.

- Nous avons tous des erreurs que nous aurions aimé ne pas commettre, répondit Splinter en changeant le linge de Michelangelo. Le passé est le passé, il faut faire avec le présent que l'on s'est construit.

- Et si Mikey ne redevenait pas le même ? Demanda soudain Raphaël avec inquiétude. Si… S'il…

- Dis pas ça ! S'écria brusquement Donatello en saisissant la main de son petit frère d'un geste protecteur. Il va aller bien ! Il doit aller bien ! C'est Mikey !

- Je ne sais pas, les enfants, murmura le rat en fermant les yeux. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer. »

_**OoOoO**_

Michelangelo ne se réveilla pas ce jour-là, mais le lendemain matin. Ses frères avaient fait un scandale pour rester dormir avec lui mais Splinter avait été intransigeant. Et il faisait bien trop peur lorsqu'il était en colère pour qu'ils tentent d'argumenter. Mais le rat aurait dû savoir que rien n'empêcherait ses aînés de revenir. Lorsqu'il était sortir de sa méditation, vers trois heures du matin, il n'avait put que constater la présence de Léo, Raph et Donnie au chevet de leur jeune frère. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été impressionné par leur intrusion silencieuse, mais en l'occurrence, il se contenta de poser des couvertures sur le dos des tortues endormies sans les réveiller, résigné à leur présence.

Ce fut vers cinq heures du matin que Michelangelo émergea. La chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité et se furent ses pleures qui réveillèrent sa famille. Splinter s'empressa d'allumer la lampe de chevet. Léonardo, Raphaël et Donatello s'étaient déjà redressés et fixaient leur benjamin avec angoisse. Allait-il les détester ? Allait-il refuser de leur parler ? À sa place, chacun d'eux l'aurait fait.

Lorsque la lumière s'alluma, les yeux de Mikey se rivèrent immédiatement sur elle, comme s'il avait s'agit de la plus belle chose au monde. Ses joues étaient toujours humides mais il ne paraissait plus apeuré. Son père posa une main aimante sur son front. Sa fièvre avait baissé.

« Mon fils, l'appela-t-il doucement. Michelangelo, tu m'entends ? »

Le regard de la jeune tortue dériva vers lui, puis se posa sur ses frères. Un gros sanglot secoua alors ses épaules et il fondit de nouveau en larmes, incapable de se retenir. Les plaintes déchiraient sa poitrine et il s'effondra très vite dans les bras de son maître. Voyant son petit frère aussi terrorisé à leur vue, Léonardo détourna le visage, au bord des larmes. Donatello, lui, les laissa librement rouler sur son visage. Quant à Raphaël, il réagit beaucoup plus violemment.

« Il nous déteste ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant brusquement sur ses pieds. Je le savais ! Mikey nous déteste… »

Il fit demi tour et se précipita vers la porte, trop anéantit pour pouvoir soutenir plus longtemps les regards de son père et ses frères.

« Raph !... »

La voix brisée de Michelangelo arrêta net le ninja au bandana rouge. Il se retourna timidement et fixa son benjamin avec angoisse. Dans son lit, l'enfant s'était agenouillé et tendant des bras désespéré vers son frère aîné.

« J'ai cru que… Je croyais… Balbutia-t-il avant de sangloter de nouveau. Le noir était en train de me manger ! J'étais tout seul et je croyais que vous étiez partit… Je… Je… »

Raphaël ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. En deux pas, il était revenus près du lit et le serrait à présent contre lui. Ils pleuraient tous les deux.

« Pardon, Mikey, murmurait l'aîné. C'est ma faute… Stupide idée… Pardon, pardon…

- C'est notre faute, le contredit Léonardo en les enveloppant dans ses bras.

- On ne le fera plus, c'est promit, jura Donatello qui se joignit au groupe.

- N'oubliez pas, mes enfants, déclara Splinter en les serrant tous les quatre contre lui. Vos peurs sont les armes de vos ennemis. Elles peuvent être dévastatrices. N'utilisez pas ces armes les uns contre les autres. »

_**OoOoO**_

Michelangelo ne changea pas vraiment suite à cet événement. Il redevint vite le garçon joyeux et farceur que sa famille avait toujours connus. Non, les différences étaient plus subtiles. Tout d'abord, le noir n'était plus son unique peur. Il était également devenu claustrophobe. Ensuite, malgré la confiance qu'il accordait à ses frères, il refusait systématiquement d'entrer en premier ou en dernier dans une salle. Il voulait être sûr de ne jamais se retrouver seul, bloqué de l'autre côté d'une paroi. Et à partir de ce jour, lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien, ce n'était plus à l'un ou l'autre de ses frères aînés qu'il allait parler, mais uniquement à Splinter. Devant ses frères, il n'était plus que le joyeux luron, toujours amusant, un peu bête sur les bords, malicieux et gaffeur. Le rat était le seul à connaître Michelangelo dans son intégralité.

De leur côté, Léonardo Raphaël et Donatello furent guérit à jamais de l'envie de faire des blagues sans Mikey. Ils avaient réalisé que malgré son côté gamin, leur benjamin était toujours conscient des limites à ne pas franchir. Ses blagues étaient peut-être agaçantes, mais elles n'étaient jamais dangereuses. Mikey était beaucoup plus responsable qu'eux sur ce plan-là. Mikey, lui, ne les avait jamais poussé au bord de la folie.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Je sais ! Certaines vont me dire "Encore ! Mais enfin, arrête de torturer ce pauvre Mikey ! Il ne t'a rien fait !" OUi oui, je saiiiis ! Mais je l'aime trop. Je le trouve absolument touchant, absolument incroyable, absolument fantastique, c'est pour cela que je n'arrête pas d'imaginer des moments horribles de sa vie, pour expliquer son comportement de la série !**

**Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, amis de moi, la fiction dans laquelle Michelangelo aura le beau rôle est en cours d'écriture. Il y aura sans doute d'autre OS horribles d'ici là, mais elle finira par arriver ;)**

**En attendant, dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de celui là =) Moi même j'ai adoré l'écrire. Bon, je n'aime pas trop la fin mais je n'ai pas réussit à la remanier. N'oubliez pas de reviewer !**


End file.
